Player
by Mermaidlover44
Summary: Edward and Bella's class have to go on a trip to Italy, and everyone is stuck around their constant fighting. Edward is the biggest player, and Edward sees Bella as the biggest loser. They soon realize that they are slowly falling in love with each other in the most romantic country in the world.
1. Chapter 1

_Fifty nine… sixty._ I silently counted in my head ignoring the teacher's voice. The bell for the last period rang and I sprinted out my chair eagerly running out the door toward my next class. It was the beginning of junior year in Meadow-Wood High. The juniors always won things in pep rallys- beaded necklaces, candy, and stuffed eagles- and pep rallys were my favorite. The eagles are the school mascot and our schools rival is Forks Highschool. I snapped out of my day dreaming as I walking into class, clutching my books tighter. My teacher was leaning against the desk and motioned me to come toward him. I let out a soft breath and made my way toward him.

"Yes Mr. Rae?" I asked biting my lip. I hope I didn't fail the test we took last week. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"The administrators called last hour, and told me to send you to the juniors guidance counselor." I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Ok.." I breathed out. I slowly turned on my heel and walked toward the office. Thoughts were rushing through me head. _Did I do something..?_ I opened the heavy wooden door and stepped in welcoming the fresh scent. A lady at the desk looked up at me and plastered a fake smile on her face. "In the back dear." I took a deep breath and walked toward the back staring at my feet. Ms. Brown turned around in her chair and motioned me to sit down. I uncomfortably sat down in the poorly cushioned chair. I looked up at her.

"Ms. Swan, we have realized that you are not going to the right school." She said pushing her glasses up.

"What.. I don't understand." She raised her eyebrows and turned toward her computer and started typing.

"We have done research, and your home school is Forks. You aren't at the right school. You were originally supposed to go there, but apparently, the guardian who has registered you for this school has put the wrong address. Therefore, we have to move you to the other school." I sat in shock. Mom. I know she did this. I looked at Ms. Brown. She was picking up the paper she just printed and started highlighting some things on it.

"This is your schedule for the new school… you're still in honors classes, don't worry. You will start tomorrow." I felt light headed. I carefully took the paper from her. I glanced up at her face, and she seemed a bit annoyed.

"Any questions?" I shook my head.

"No.."

"Your parent is on their way to pick you up, goodbye Ms. Swan." I got up fighting the tears and sheepishly waved and hurried my way out her office almost tripping over my heel. I saw my mom sitting in a chair and she got up when she saw me. I slowly walked toward her.

"Mom.. did you lie? About the address?" She looked a bit ashamed and led me outside and toward the car. I looked up at her with an annoyed expression. She looked at me and sighed.

"Yes… I'm sorry Bella, I just knew how much you would like this school." I made the most pissed off face I could manage and opened the door to the car and slid in. She got in and turned toward me. "You get to make new friends at your new school." I rolled my eyes. She turned away and started the car. It was so unfair. I loved my school, and everyone was saying how junior year was the best. I thought of many different arguments in my head to tell my mom later, and decided not to. We made it home and she got out while I still sat there staring out the window of the unmoving car. After about five minutes, I sucked it up and walked inside.

Mom and Charlie were still not talking. They always got into fights, and about a month ago they talked to me telling me about the divorce they will go through soon. Mom was going to move to Florida and I would stay here with Charlie. I didn't want to leave because I loved my school so much, and now it's too late to go anyways. My mom decided she was going to move around a lot- and I didn't want to keep changing. I walked up to my small room and looked around.

It wasn't too messy, just an unmade bed and my clothes all over the floor. I got all my clothes together and put them into the laundry room. I was felling stressed over having to go to a new school. I groaned and stomped to my room. I shut the door and fell onto my bed. I slowly drifted off into sleep.

**The next day at Forks High**

I sat in my truck sobbing… well not literally. I stared at my map and schedule. This was going to be a little hard. The school was small, but I'm terrible at map reading. I took a huge breath and got out my truck. I shut the door and looked back at my papers. I headed for my first class, Spanish. I got into the class and the teacher gave me a welcoming smile.

"Isabella! Welcome to the new school, take a seat anywhere." I looked around the class. I saw two empty seats. There was a blonde boy staring at me with his mouth open, almost drooling, and a skinny girl that looked like a fairy about to jump out her seat. She was motioning me over to her seat. I looked behind me to make sure she was talking to me, and then I slowly head over to her almost tripping in the process. I sank down into the seat gently putting my books on the desk.

"Hi! I'm Alice, nice to meet you Isabella! We will be great friends." She smiled brightly holding out her hand I shook it.

"Hi, call me Bella." She smiled once again and looked back toward the front of the room. She was small and skinny, with a black pixie haircut. Her eyes were bright and hazel and they shone whenever she spoke. Yep, a fairy. The teacher kept talking on and on and I blanked out. Alice grabbed my schedule and looked at my classes.

"We have next class together, and lunch after that!" She said exited. I shyly smiled. "But the bad thing is that the only empty seat in that class is next to my _brother._ I don't like him." I snorted.

"Who likes siblings?" I joked. She turned serious.

"He is a douche, sorry not sorry, but please don't 'fall in love at first sight' like every other girl does, because he breaks any girls heart. He is such a player and I can't stand him. But its okay, just ignore him."

"What's his name?"

"Edward. Don't talk to him." She said through clutched teeth. I gulped.

"Okay. And besides, he wouldn't like me anyways."

"Nonsense, he goes for anything with boobs and that other part." We both started laughing. The bell rung and she stood up gracefully. She looked me strait in the eyes.

"Don't say anything to him." She said before she grabbed my wrist and led me to our next class. We stepped in and she pointed to where I would be sitting. I quickly introduced myself to the teacher and sat down. Five minutes after the bell rung, the door opened and in walked the most perfect boy I have ever layed eyes on.

**That's it for my first chapter! I hope you guys liked it, and basically the story is about how this class goes on this educational trip to Italy and Edward and Bella's love/hate relationship. There will be other characters in the story. Thank you so much, I LOVE and crave reviews, so don't be afraid to review or favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Those reviews made my day, thank you so much! Sorry if I don't update a lot, this laptop is old and slow.**

He leaned against the door frame, smirking at the teacher. His eyes glistened, they were beautiful emerald shade. His bronze hair was a nice complement to his face. His jaw was nicely structured and square shaped. His lips parted as he started walking slowly to the desk next to me, eyes still on the teacher who glared.

"Sorry about.. being late…" He laughed a bit to himself, and I was blown away by his voice. It was smooth and velvet like. Everything about him seemed perfect. The teacher rolled his eyes. As Edward neared, he turned and looked at me. He raised his eyebrows and took a seat. He turned his chair toward me.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan?" I sat stunned.

"How… How did you know I prefer Bella?" I blurted stuttering a bit. He turned his head to the side.

"My lucky guess." He flashed his teeth in a beautiful smile and I slowly licked my lips. I realized I was doing that and knitted my eyebrows together tightly to show I was not too interested. "You are beautiful, how would you like it if I took you out on a date sometime?" He whispered leaning closer. Oh god, he smelled like heaven. I turned toward him and opened my mouth. I saw Alice from the corner of my eye.

"…No." I said and turned away. His eyes widened.

"No? NO?" He said loudly.

"Cullen.. Don't. Yell." The teacher scolded and Edward ignored glaring at me.

"Are you blind? What's wrong with you? You, you are a fucking loser." He whispered furiously. Something inside me snapped, I felt so much hatred toward him, that somehow, what he just said made him ugly.

"Excuse me?" I said putting a hand on my chest leaning back slightly, raising my eyebrows.

"You are going to regret that." He snapped.

"Regret what." I said through clenched teeth.

"Saying the N word."

"Oh so what are you now, a basic spoiled rich white girl?" I said smirking. He stood up so quickly, that his stool slammed on the ground next to him causing people to scream in shock. He slammed his hand on the desk and leaned close to my ear.

"You will regret this Isabella. I will not stop messing with you and ruining your life." He slowly backed away staring at me angrily. I sat there trying to look like I didn't care, but I didn't do well at that. He furiously grabbed his stuff and walked quickly out the door. The teacher stood watching, not caring at all like it has already happened before. He turned back to the papers in front of him.

"So.. in six months, like I said before… you know what, we will take a class trip to Italy. You will need to get permission from your parents, if they say yes, then get all teachers to sign this saying they will get all your work together to do on the trip. We will stay in Italy for about three months." He smiled and looked back up at the class. Everyone started cheering as he stood up to pass the permission slips and information paper out. I sat there unable to react with what just happened. I closed my eyes and opened them again. This blonde girl turned around in her seat.

"What did you do to Eddie." She demanded smacking her gum.

"Nothing." I slowly said tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Well… back off, he doesn't like you." She said through clenched teeth.

"I already picked up on that…" I said putting paper into my bookbag and grabbing my binder holding it to me. The bell rung and I stood up.

"…Shut up…" She said and started shoving things into her bag. Alice quickly made it to my side.

"Lunch time!" she said happily. Thank goodness, every class was two hours and its tiring. I bit my lip nervously.

"Um… yea, your brother kind of freaked out." I nervously let out a short laugh. She rolled her eyes.

"No one has ever rejected him, oh and that was Tanya that was talking to you. That's his favorite girl, he has cheated on her many times, but she always takes him back."

"Well she is a bitch." I said as we walked in the cold lunch room. Alice led me to the line and I got a salad and water. She walked me over to this table, and there sat a big muscular guy with dark curly hair and cute dimples. He was whispering to this beautiful girl with blonde ringlets and big blue eyes. I felt jealous of her. She softly shoved him as he burst out laughing. Alice sat down and looked up at me smiling.

"This is Bella." She said as I slowly sat down and they curiously looked at me. "Bella, this is my other brother Emmet, and my best friend Rosalie." She said happily. Emmet kissed her cheek.

"Rose is my babe…" He said and I bit my lip.

"Um.. Okay?" I said slightly confused. Alice groaned.

"Another girl? Come on Edward!" I looked over my shoulder to see Edward with a blonde. She was sitting on his lap and his table were cheering him on and laughing loudly. Edward grinned and took out his phone to take a picture with the girl. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the table. Alice was staring at the table with a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Gotta go!" Emmet boomed loudly and ran toward there table making weird loud animal noises. Everyone at the table screamed.

"Emmet!" they yelled excitedly.

"I like one of Edwards friends… but im scared he wont like me back." Alice said softly. I turned back and looked at her. Rose was making gagging noises. I looked confused.

"My brother Jasper, she likes him." She said. I raised my eyebrows. Alice stared dreamingly.

"He has dirty blonde hair and the green eyes." I looked back at the table. I spotted who she was talking about and he quietly sat there while Emmet was screaming at him and laughing. Jasper shook his head laughing a little.

"Oh.." I said looking back at the table. But Alice practically stood up and ran. I confusingly looked to where she was heading. Edwards girlfriend was walking toward the trash can with juice cartoon in her hand. Edward followed behind with his hand on her butt. Alice neared them and dumped her milk on the girls head. Edward stepped back as the milk fell all over her. She screamed and Alice was laughing. Rose and I sat there in shock. Edward tried hard to choke back a laugh, but when there was no more milk he stepped forward.

"Alice what the hell!" He screamed and the cafeteria got quiet. "You are a disgrace! You are such a whore! You and your friend Bella are whores! Get the fuck out of here, and take your _trash BELLA _with you!" He screamed. My mouth fell open. I felt tears form in the rim of my eyes and they burned as I forced them back. Rose quickly stood up, grabbed my arm and walked quickly over to Alice, grabbed her arm, and took us out of there.

**Hehehehe… Edward is so stupid.. anyways, if you guys have any request of what else you want to happen, I can maybe squeeze that into the story for ya. And any COUPLE IDEAS! You can hook Edward up with anyone! (Not Rosalie though, sorry) Tell me any twilight character and that maaayy… happen… for a little while. Thank you for reading my story guyyss**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose dragged Alice and I to the girls bathroom. I tried to stop the hot tears from rolling down my cheeks, and once we made it in the bathroom, they spilled. The tears stung and everything was blurry. I felt Rose pull me and Alice into a tight hug.

"Forget that douche bag.." She murmured as Alice furiously shook her head and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She held us in her arms as we quietly sobbed. After about five minutes, I sucked it up and took in a deep breath.

"Okay… I'm fine." I said slowly, but my voice cracked and gave me away.

"No, I know you're not fine and you need to be. He just wants the attention, he wants you to cry, don't give him what he wants. Act like you don't care, and he will go crazy." Rose said quickly.

"She is right. He does all this rude crap because it helps his reputation." Alice said. I slowly let the information absorb. They did have a point. If I showed that I didn't care about what he says, it can make him mentally go crazy and that will destroy his reputation.

"Let's destroy his reputation." I blurted out what I was thinking. Rose and Alice stared at me with wide eyes.

"How…" Alice said really slow. Rose and I smirked already knowing.

"Like Rose said, ignore him. Also, play with him back." Rose nodded agreeing with me.

"Make him go insane." Rose said wiggling her eyebrows. Alice giggled.

"Yes yes! And replace his wardrobe!" She squealed jumping up and down. Rose and I shared glances.

"Not that far." I sighed. I wish it was that easy. If we replaced his wardrobe or did something extreme, who knows what would happen. He would probably get his squad to jump us. I bit my lip and slung my bookbag over my shoulder. They were both in a conversation while I was deep in thoughts. I walked over to the mirror and stared in it. I was about to ruin a boys reputation. That's not a big deal… but whatever, I'll pretend it is. I slowly smirked at my reflection. This will be a bit fun playing with a hot boys head.

"So Bella, what do you say?" Alice asked disturbing me from my stupid thoughts. I turned and looked at her.

"What?" I asked a bit confused.

"Do you want to spend the night at my house tonight?"

"If my parents say yes." I responded. The bell rung and we all jumped, a bit startled by the loud ringing. I pulled out my schedule. English Honors. I watched Rose and Alice leave the bathroom and I slowly walked out searching for class. I finally made it, and right as I stumbled in, the bell rang. The teacher greeted me and showed me where to sit. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Some people asked me about the Edward situation and I replied the same to all of them, I said, "Who the hell is Edward?" I got loads of different reactions, and tried not laughing to each one of them. One girl ranted on and on about how hot Edward was, another claiming to date him for two weeks which is apparently a long time.

I walked outside searching for my truck. I saw Alice leaning on the side, and when she saw me, she excitedly started jumping up and down. As I got closer, she stuck out her long white arm and in her hand was her address and cell phone number.

"Rose is going to be there and its going to be an awesome sleepover!" She said shoving it in my hand. Before I could say anything, she skipped away. I sighed, put the paper in my pocket, and slid into my truck.

**Driving to Alice**

I threw my bag into the passenger side of the truck. I've never been to a sleepover and I had to text Alice asking what to bring. She said I didn't have to bring pillows or blankets, which is a bit weird because in all the movies, I see the girls carrying big pillows. The truck roared to life and I swiftly pulled out of the driveway, its an accomplishment for me. Halfway to her house, something hit me that made me feel sick. Edward is Alice's brother. I'm driving to Edwards house. Edward lives there. I tried to force out some tears because I'm a bit over dramatic.

As I pulled up to Alice's house and stopped the engine. I grabbed my bag and opened my door. I slammed it, and really slowly, I took small steps to Alice's huge house. As I made it to the door, I raised my shaky hand and knocked. About ten seconds later, it opened.

**Wonder who is going to open it… hehe. Well, actually, you guys can chose who opens the door, vote in the comments. Wink wink, Edward is gonna be maaad….**


End file.
